jblandcoleshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Cole
Before the Show started Michael was the play-by-play commentator for Smackdown from 1999-2008 and then from 2010-present. He is best friends with JBL in which they are broadcast partners for SmackDown in 2006 until JBL's wrestling return two years later. As of 2013, He is the current commentator for SmackDown, Raw and PPVs and also the former announcer for NXT and Main Event. Season 1 Early weeks, Superstar Search Michael Cole started the show (along with JBL) on December 7, 2012. Layfield and Cole would introduce various WWE Superstars and Divas, and singer Flo Rida. The entire WWE roster would congratulate Layfield on "his" show, while completely disregarding Cole. Due to its success, JBL and Cole started the Superstar Search,a 16 week, four-round tournament. On each episode of the show, opposing WWE SuperStars competed in a talent show. Cole was called by Ricardo Rodriguez on the phone reminding him to shoot the show somewhere in which he did not appeared. At the finals, JBL awarded Damien Sandow after a vote but was later interruped by Daniel Bryan in which he won instead. World Tour, Gentlemen's Duel and Bad News Barrett After the Superstar Search has ended, JBL and Cole would embark on the journey around the world through the JBL and Cole World Tour. By the second to the last week of the search JBL fired Tony Dawson after his failed attempt and the pranks of the PrimeTime Players. During JBL, Cole and Renee's trip in he mocked Dusty Rhodes because of his dirty job. Back in the studio, as JBL closing the show he was interruped by Cody Rhodes, Dusty's son. Cody then challenged him to a "Gentleman's Duel" in which JBL feared of it in the next couple of weeks. Rhodes received help from Hornswoggle to steal a pizza from Layfield, while Layfield attempted to find out what the duel would entail from Dusty Rhodes and Paul Heyman. At the press conference of the Gentlemen's Duel, JBL said a few words but was stopped immediately before Cody Rhodes warned him to accept this Duel. This came when JBL then accepted Cody's challenge by a way of a Gentlemen's handshake. It was the time for the culminating with a race up the Rocky Steps and a water balloon fight, with Rhodes winning both. Rhodes' prize was Layfield's cowboy hat. In retaliation for cheating in the water balloon fight, Layfield applied superglue to the insides of the hat but he removed it afterwards after he apologized Cody. After the feud had ended, The reunion was planned by The Miz. JBL was embarrased beacuse of his loss and keeps saying that the Duel is over then checks in on what's happening to Cody by which his moustache was shaved Barrett then Wade received bad news to Cody. As the World Tour continues,they are going to the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. With that they went to Orlando through teleportation powers. Cole and Renee arrived at the Performance Center thanks to Xavier Woods but unfortunately JBL was misplace somewhere around Florida. So the two would then tour afterwards and disregards Cole. Until they saw JBL backstage and gave Renee's shot on commentary. Over the next episodes, He and Cole appeared a few scenes in the Halloween episodes but he was mentioned by Barrett as he has still Bad News for him until they return on the 51st episode. Season 2 Episode 52 to be added Episode 53 to be added Episode 54 to be added Episode 55 to be added Episode 56 Michael does not appear in this episode